


nice is a four-letter word

by marvelstanxx



Category: Good Omens
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstanxx/pseuds/marvelstanxx
Summary: au where the nun didn’t interrupt crowley and aziraphale up against a wall





	nice is a four-letter word

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this bc i had a sudden burst of gay inspo and wanted to post it before pride month ended. i failed. rip. this is rly shitty but here ya go

crowley and aziraphale were walking through the convent-turned-paintball-arena, looking for any sign of the chattering order that once resided there. 

“they’re murdering each other,” aziraphale stressed. 

“no, they aren’t,” crowley admitted. “they’re all having miraculous escapes. it wouldn’t be any fun otherwise.”

aziraphale gazed at crowley lovingly. “you know, crowley, i’ve always said that, deep down, you really are quite a nice-“

crowley startled aziraphale, by slamming him into the nearest wall. they were literally nose to nose. aziraphale quite liked it. “shut it. i’m a demon. i’m not nice. i’m never nice. nice is a four-letter word-“

aziraphale leaned forward and kissed crowley very softly. much to his surprise, the demon kissed him back. 

crowley pulled away first, and looked at aziraphale. “well, that was-“ 

“-nice?” aziraphale offered. 

crowley kissed him again; chaste, but full of love all the same. “yeah. nice.”


End file.
